Her World
by AlexaSinead
Summary: She couldn't stop herself from loving him. She couldn't mad at him but then again... he is her world.


Hello poeple. Here is a lil fic I made the other day while I thought about my crush.

I hope you all like it.

As I always I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A sunny day, birds were singing, the wind was blowing and Hinata Hyuga sat in a very uncomfortable chair listening to her teacher.

Why did they have to listen to her? It was so boring. Hinata looked around and notice that half of the class had their heads down, trying not falling asleep and the other half was sleeping.

"My god don't she ever shut up?" A Pink haired girl named Sakura whispered making Hinata , Ino, a blond hair girl that sat next to Sakura and Temari, a blond hair girl that sat beside Hinata, were Hinata's friends.

They were fun to be with since they were so damn crazy. Ino lifted her head to say something but she was cut off by the bell.

"Great… time for math" Temari grumble as they stood from their chairs. Hinata didn't wait for them, she just picked up her bag and jogged off outside where she waited for her best friend to pass. She needed to give Tenten, her best friend, her book back.

"Hey Hina" She heard someone said. She smiled at the short brown haired girl who stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Tenten" Hinata greeted. "Here's your book" She said as she gave the purple books to Tenten.

"Thanks" Tenten smiled. "Ugh your boyfriend almost killed us back in class" Tenten sighed.

"My what?" Hinata asked confuse.

"There she is" A male said cheerfully cutting Tenten's answer, taking Hinata's wrist and pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh right… Naruto" Hinata said to herself and she kissed him back. It wasn't long until their completely innocent kissed turned into a make out.

"Okay?... See ya" Tenten said and walked away but neither moved.

"Hey buddy. I know you enjoy but we're late" A male poked Naruto's shoulder making them part away.

"Shut up Kiba" Naruto growled. He went to kiss her again but Hinata stopped him.

"He's right… I can't be late for math" Hinata said.

"Yes you can… I'll tutor you later" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Suuure. I'll see you later" Hinata said with a giggled. She gave a quick peck and jogged off to Math.

The day passed slowly but it had finally gotten to an end. "Ok! Ready… one, two, three"

Hinata watched as her boyfriend ran around the blue mattress they had put in the middle of the court for Cheerleading practice. She smiled when she caught him glancing at her making him smile back.

"Damn he won't look away" Hinata heard someone said from behind her said. She turned around and grinded at Nurico who always sat with her during Naruto's cheerleaders practice. Even when Hinata and Naruto weren't dating, Hinata would always see the practice. She always she was there to see some hot guy except him.

"Who would have thought you two would end up together" Sakura, who sat beside Nurico, said.

"I knew it all along. I mean he was clearly interested and she well… she came along" Nuricosaid.

"Whatever" Hinata said as she rolled her eyes and went back to watching him.

"OK one last time and we can all go" The coach's voice rang all over the court making them all scramble into their position. Hinata smiled at her younger sister who chatted with Naruto.

It didn't take long. They made some flips and routines and they were done. "I've got to go… mom already there" Hinata said as she stretched.

"Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend good bye" Nurico said as they all started making silly kissing faces.

"Shut up" Hinata laughed.

"Oh crap" Nurico blurted as her eyes went wide.

"What?" Hinata asked and looked back. Just to find Karin, the slut, touching and flirting with HER man! He didn't seem to mind. It was like a complete slap to her. She turned her face away and sigh. "I'll see you guy tomorrow" Hinata said and stomped away.

"Hey Hina wait up" He called for her but she didn't stop. Why would she ever thing that her was interested in her. He was the number one hot guy in their school. He was a player and she was just a normal teenaged plain girl.

All of the sudden some grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "It's not what it looked like" He said quickly.

"Of course it didn't" She said as she glared at him.

"Come on Hina… you know I'm crazy for you" He said with a sigh.

"Just leave me alone" She said.

"Come here" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She struggle to get away but he was stronger. "I'm sorry" he said. He kissed the top of her head making her anger melt away.

She couldn't believe how much effect he had on her. "I hate you" She said making him grin.

"I know… that's why everything started" He said with grin.

"Come on Hinata, we've got to go" Her sister said as jogged passed them.

"I got to go" She said as she pushed away.

"I'll call you later" He promised and pulled her for a kiss.

"Hey you two keep it PG 13" Nurico yelled from behind making them both chuckled. Hinata flipped the finger at them and walked to the car where her mom waited for her.

All this time she thought she hated him, when she really had feeling for him. She thought he would be her doom but instead he is her world.


End file.
